


Hero

by theAsh0



Series: au vegebul ideas [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe: Planet Vegeta Exists, Awesome Bulma Briefs, F/M, Vegebul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theAsh0/pseuds/theAsh0
Summary: Au idea.What if Frieza decided to be the savior of the universe instead of purging planets? What if he’s really good at that? But still a dick?





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Time-line: around the time dbz starts.
> 
> Au, Frieza obviously never purged planets. Vegeta-sei is still around. So every1 is a little weaker. Please let me know what you think. I'm not sure where this is going exactly except I want to send the cast to Vegeta-sei, which is basically a wasteland with a lot of fighters more interested in raiding than fixing their planet.

Goku sits next to her, his long legs stretched as he tries to find a comfortable position. The passenger area in the limousine is both wide and long, so Bulma does not understand the problem. Still he shifts and turns, fidgeting with his tie, pulling on the hems of his grey suit.

“You really should have let me fit you a new one.” Bulma tries to keep the annoyance out of her tone. Her long-time friend looks down on her, somewhat apologetic. “What, I only wore this only once before." (And Bulma guesses it was for his wedding, about five years back). He shrugs. “It’s fine. I just don't really like this sort of thing.”

Bulma holds in a snort. “You won't be the center of attention, so don't worry.” She knows how uncomfortable he can get. “But I would not feel safe accepting a dinner invitation with a bunch of unknown aliens without a date to bring.”

She pauses, glancing at the tv-screen, a lady reporter droning on, discussing said aliens at length. “I couldn't turn him down though. This is supposedly the saviour of the galaxy.” Bulma knows, taking a slow sip from her glass. Champaign. Might as well get into the mood.

Goku hums his agreement, as baffled by the situation as she is. Sure, Bulma had met aliens before. But none had ever mentioned this guy. Shaking her head, Bulma focusses her attention back to the tv-set across from them, in the back of the driver’s seat. The reporter is still talking, a grand stage behind her surrounded by camera’s, reporters, and high ranking officials. Two small figures on stage are shaking hands.

“The king of earth is now greeting Frieza-sama. What a momentous occasions; the savior of the universe on our soil.”

This is what shocks Bulma even more. She had expected humanity to panic at finding out aliens were not just out there, but could reach them any time. And then, with the next piece of news...

“With the comet only little more than a day away, the stakes seem high. But Frieza has promised he and his men can easily deal with the threat.”

Yes, that was the story. And the media had gobbled it up. No panic, just an awe-stricken excitement. It seemed the whole planet had been waiting to play damsel in distress for a long time. A fact proven once again by the reaction of the crowd as the little white and purple savoir displayed the medal awarded to him. It seemed a little presumptuous to Bulma. Why not wait after they had been saved?

“The crowd goes wild, what an amazing.. Man? He does look spiffing in that black smocking. Ah. sets off the white and purples? But don’t let his small statue mislead you, folks. This one is responsible for stopping the conquest of the Saiyan empire, fixing natural calamities that would have wiped out the Namekians and forging a peace between the Zarbinians and the Kaleks after more than a hundred years of feud. Well, he’s shushing the audience. Let’s listen to what our savior has to say?”

The camera changes to a half-shot, showing Frieza’s eerie grin above a decorative lectern. The alien keeps pausing to wave at the crowd, but finally decided enough is enough and starts speaking. “Thank you, thank you little earthlings. I am humbled to be in your midst.” He grins. “Or, I guess it's the least you can do as I'm  saving your planet. But still…."

Bulma snorts. “what a self-righteous bastard.” Next to her Goku agrees. “Strong though. Not sure I'll be much help if this goes downhill Bulma. Don't get me wrong. I wouldn't mind a spar. But in an all out fight, I'm pretty sure I'll lose.”

That is a sobering thought. The heir of capsule Corp weighs her options. No, she'll still play hardball. But her trump card is apparently useless.

The creature on stage seems nearly done tooting his own horn. But then goes happily on lauding someone else with praise. “So I'd like to introduce you to my dear friend, who's come out all this way to aid us with his best troops. The Saiyan Prince. Come out here my dear friend!”

And a beat drops. Too long. Goku turns to Bulma as the crowd of reporters on screen starts muttering. “Saiyan conquest war, was that not the one that Frieza stopped?”

Yes; even Goku knew that. It was supposedly one of Frieza’s greatest achievements. Hell, he’d just been going on about it himself. Supposedly at the start of his rise to fame, Frieza had halted the Saiyan empire and its quest for universal domination.

But Bulma doesn't get to answer as a figure is shoved onto stage from the side. The figure seems to consider jumping back and fighting whoever put him in the spotlight. But by then, Frieza has zeroed in on him.

“And there he is. Come give my boy a good welcome will you?”

There is a little confused mumbling, but soon everyone decides on clapping instead.

The figure admits defeat and joins Frieza at the lectern, and when the camera zooms in Bulma is surprised to find this alien is.. very human looking. 

“Vegeta-dear will be in charge of destroying the main part of the comet, while I and my best will be defending the planet from shrapnel. Vegeta, would you explain your part of the operation?”

The young man on stage looks like he’d rather bite microphone in half. But he does somewhat explain after another awkward pause. “We go to the moon surface. We turn Oozaru. We destroy the comet.”

Frieza nods, pleased, like this is a perfectly obvious explanation. Though Bulma is burning with a thousand questions-  _ what is an Oozaru? How will you destroy the comet? What the hell is that weird sash around your waste _ ?

But when microphone is handed back to Frieza, he bounces said microphone right back at the shocked Saiyan, freeing a hungry crowd of journalists from their momentary stupor with a single word: “Questions?”

The reporters pounce and the room explodes into kakephony.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Pls share your thoughts, about not just this but where to go and what you'd like to focus on thanks!


End file.
